Cupcakes
by Jcthegirl
Summary: "What's that, Axel?" "Oh, this? It's just something different for a change, that's all."  Aku/Xion, oneshot.


_Cupcakes_

Xion sat on the edge of the clock tower, feet dangling over the nausea-inducing hundred feet drop to hard pavement below. When she thought about it that way, and not as the perfect place to watch a sunset, she edged away from the intimidating empty space a few inches. She wondered if the few seconds in the air would be long enough to summon a portal in midair if she fell off. Was that even possible? Xion nervously glanced down at the faraway ground. Well, she wasn't about to experiment. Maybe if it was then she would come through flying sideways. Knowing her, she'd manage to come out near Saix-

She sensed a portal appear around the corner of the tower, halting the pessimistic thoughts.

"Looks like it's just you and me today, Xion." Axel rounded the corner, grinning. "Poor Roxas. The boss man's got him working hard lately, and he was too exhausted to come." The mention of the absence of his other best friend shrank the grin a little, but not by much. Xion could have sworn she saw something strange glint in his eyes, but she wasn't too sure. Then she noticed a brown crumpled bag in place of the usual white one containing ice creams.

"What's that, Axel?" She pointed at the mysterious bag.

His grin grew back to its normal size.

"Oh, this? It's just something different for a change, that's all." He walked over and plopped himself down to her right. Xion looked at it curiously as he unrolled the crumpled up top. He looked up and saw the curiosity written all over her face. He smirked as he reached into the bag.

"Here, you'll like it." He pulled out a strange object foreign to Xion. It had a light brown wrapper around its base, which looked a squishy. The top was white, fluffy cloud-like substance covered in mysterious colorful things that looked kind of like flattened pebbles. That is, if pebbles were green and blue and red and purple. Xion held the thing delicately between her index finger and thumb, inspecting it as she rotated it slowly by twisting her wrist.

"What is it?"

Axel threw back his head and laughed.

"I almost forgot, you probably haven't seen one before. It's a cupcake."

"Cup...cake? Like... cake in a cup?" Xion found the idea of putting cake in a cup a little absurd. Aren't cups meant for drinking, not eating? And besides, there wasn't any cup, not that Xion noticed anyway.

"Well, yeah I guess, now that I think about it. It's just its name, so I can't really change that can I?" Axel grinned over at her.

"Hm... Looks like there are some things that not even Axel can do." She giggled. He chuckled and kept the grin on his face, looking at her expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you going to try it?"

"Oh yeah!" Xion giggled nervously, partly from embarrassment and partly from Axel staring at her. She went to take a bite but Axel stopped her.

"Xion, you've gotta take the wrapper off first." He gently took it from her hands and slipped the tan wrapper off and into the bag. When he handed it back to her, her face was burning. How embarrassing! He probably thought she couldn't do anything by herself. She didn't even know what a cupcake was! She couldn't really blame herself for not knowing, but she didn't want Axel to think she was some uneducated little kid.

"Sorry..." She took the cupcake back, trying to avert her eyes from his green ones. Fixing them on her cupcake, she looked it over hesitantly and then took a big bite of cake and white stuff with the fake colored pebbles. Her eyes widened at the taste. It wasn't really salty, but it was very sweet. She didn't really know that sugar ever went without salt, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she said with a mouthful of cupcake in her mouth, "Ish guhd!" Then, realizing the mistake she had made using her small knowledge of etiquette, she swallowed quickly. Flustered and red cheeked, she looked down at her lap. "I mean, it's good..."

Axel just laughed and took a bite from his identical cupcake. After taking off the wrapper, of course. Using his proper manners and swallowing before he spoke (Xion noticed this much to her dismay; even _Axel_ had better manners!) he said, "Well, I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what else you liked, considering we only eat the same thing every day. I've gotta get you to try some new things, Xion."

She blushed and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"Well, thanks for trying to get me to try some new things, Axel. Even if such things are cakes in cups."

He laughed, and Xion noticed how his emerald eyes sparkled when he laughed. When he stopped, he looked over at her grinning from ear to ear. For some reason, when she looked over she was a bit alarmed by the grin.

"Xion, you've still got some frosting on your lip."

She blushed profusely again, chastising herself for not taking the time to wipe off her mouth or at least lick it off. She started to raise the back of her glove to hurriedly wipe it off, but Axel was quicker. He grabbed her hand and pressed it back to the ledge as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Xion's whole body was burning and tingling, but she didn't understand why. It still lingered after he released her after what felt like an eternity to Xion. His hand was still on hers, and she quickly pulled it back. Confusion began to run rampant through her mind; why did he do that, what did he do, what was she feeling, how was she even feeling at all-

"Sorry, I forgot to grab napkins." Axel was smirking at her reaction.

Xion stared at him blankly. Napkins? What did that have to do with _ANYTHING_ that just happened?

"Anyway, I've got reports to do. I've been slacking off, and Saix won't be too happy if I don't turn in anything from the past week." He stretched briefly and stood up.

"Hope you enjoyed the cupcake, Xion."

She knew the smirk was still plastered on his face. She heard his footsteps moving off to her left.

"See ya-" A portal whooshed open and closed, and Xion was left on the clock tower alone. The bitten out of cupcake was still in her hand, the hand that hadn't been touched by Axel, the hand that wasn't burning.

_Axel had better not bring cupcakes again._

* * *

><p>I am just full of these fics lately :u Reviews are much appreciated! n.n<em><br>_


End file.
